


Revenge

by Katerunaway



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Blondie, Consensual Sex, Cowboys, Gun Violence, Hatesex, Hurt/Hurt, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Tuco, Western, but they are little sadomasochistic machines so they don’t care, hatefuck, not really hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerunaway/pseuds/Katerunaway
Summary: Finally Tuco gets his revenge and Blondie gets what he deserves.
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Revenge

He made it to the closest village a few nights after leaving Sad Hill, and managed to hide part of his money somewhere far off he only knew in the desert.  
Not even the rain plaguing that part of the country was able to wash away the burning sensation he had been tricked - and abandoned again.  
The burn of the rope on his neck was still visible to remind him of that moment when he had felt once again that his life was held in someone else’s hands - though excellent ones, he painfully admitted to himself. A backstabbing, sly, son of a thousand fathers excellent bastard.  
Yes, he was alive, and yes, he was a rich man - but he kept thinking about how the bastard had played him, making him repeat their trick once again for his own sick ego, to show him he could be trusted with his life, when he clearly didn’t need to be shown he needed anyone.

After all that, he could not understand why Blondie had kept him alive. He thought he had made it clear enough that it was dangerous to mess with Tuco, and that the whoever did that consciously signed his own death sentence.  
He got on Blondie’s tracks, adrenaline shooting through his veins as he anticipated his revenge.

Blondie was a rich man on the run, looking for a safe place where to rest and momentarily keeping out of the most beaten paths. For now he was content with laying near the camp fire, and slowly dozing off into sleep.  
In the stillness of the night he heard a gunshot and felt a burning sensation on his arm - a bullet had grazed him. he drew out his Colt - which was sent flying off by another gunshot, almost harming his hand.  
“What a small world, my friend”  
Blondie turned to see his old partner emerging from the shadows. His eyes filled with spite and annoyance. Tuco had a long rope in his hands and looked at him with a vicious grin. The man bleeding, unharmed, was quite a sight. He decided to make it instantly better by placing his boot on Blondie’s chest and pushing him to the ground.  
Blondie let out a groan but didn’t show to be bothered. He smirked. “What took you so long?” his words were a bit muffled. Tuco put some more pressure on Blondie’s chest.  
“You don’t get to ask questions, my friend”.  
He enjoyed seeing Blondie panting under his foot.  
“Oh this is nothing. You never had a noose around your neck. That was me.”  
“Yes, and you haven’t thanked me yet for cutting the rope”.  
He kneeled down and proceeded to punch Blondie full in his face.  
That came completely unexpected to Blondie, who looked more surprised than dismayed.  
Tuco grinned satisfactorily.  
“Was that a warm enough sign of gratitude for you? I might be even warmer.”  
Blondie looked at him unfazed. He cupped Blondie’s face to give him a better look.  
Seeing those blue green eyes increased his anger and desperation. Blondie had the power to make Tuco feel that way.  
But Blondie didn’t like to admit that Tuco had a certain effect on him in turn. That the more angry Tuco was, the more aroused he felt - that when that dirty mouth of his lashed out so quickly at him he felt pressed to make him continue.  
Tuco took the rope and tied him up, and having secured Blondie’s wrists behind his back he proceeded with his revenge.

Blondie just stared at Tuco intently, his eyes bearing no emotion. In an effort to elicit a response, Tuco pulled at Blondie’s hair and drew a groan from him. Blondie closed his eyes and shuddered. Now it was not exactly out of fear, Tuco could tell. Blondie liked being manhandled. And he ached to touch those beautiful features, that delicate skin. Tuco traced experimentally Blondie’s face and lips with his fingers down to the man’s half open mouth, and without thinking whether that was a good or bad move he forced it open and stuck his thumb inside, then another finger. Blondie’s mouth was warm, and inviting, and his soft wet tongue wrapped around his fingers. That was enough to send him to heaven already, but then Blondie started to couple his tongue movements with sucking, and it became hard for Tuco to stay focused. Blondie just stared at him and he stared back, both keeping their cool as if he was doing the most normal thing. Tuco took his hand out of Blondie’s mouth when he was through - his wet thumb stroking briefly thin lips, streaking them with saliva - and paused for a moment, looking at him in surprise, confusedly staring at his mouth in excitement. He yanked him close, pulling on his shirt, covering Blondie’s mouth with his. There was some fumbling and fighting with tongues until he forced his way down Blondie’s throat and Blondie bit his lip in return. Hard enough to make him bleed. When they parted for breath Tuco felt light headed. He looked at Blondie, all disheveled, shirt ripped in shreds by all the pulling and fighting and eyes flashing, a light smirk painted on his face. This was getting interesting. “You sly pig” He muttered as he dug his nails in Blondie’s sides, causing the man’s hips to buck up against his.  
“You damned motherfucker”. Tuco dug his teeth in his neck. Blondie shuddered again, not quite out of pain. That’s what he liked then. Tuco smiled triumphantly at the discovery and licked the soft spot he had bitten, earning a moan.  
“I’ll rip you apart” he threatened.  
“Already heard this joke” Blondie panted, eyes fixed on him. “What about you actually do it?”  
Tuco caught the stare in Blondie’s eyes, the longing. The need for pain, for control and challenge. Suddenly he was aware of how uncomfortable his clothes were, how provokingly Blondie was pressing his erection against him through their clothes, and how warm Blondie’s body was against his, so much that he needed to get as close to it as possible.  
“Do what?”  
“Jerk me off and rip me apart”. Blondie paused.  
“Slowly”.  
He accepted the challenge.

He undid Blondie’s belt in a painfully slow way. He did as Blondie had asked, it turned out they wanted the same thing after all, and somehow this was not surprising - he was starting to get used to it, being attuned to the man at the strangest of times. They had this animalistic wordless way to understand each other, based on pure instinct, like animals who knew where to find food or their mate. He told himself he was doing all of this for his own pleasure and not to please Blondie - but he knew that the latter was just as important to him. He just didn’t want to admit it.  
He was in fact looking at Blondie in his eyes to watch his reaction while he slid his cock out. He gave it a rough squeeze feeling his length swell under his fingers. His fist tight on the man’s erection, he started to work it rough and fast, hearing Blondie’s breathing getting heavier. Blondie lowered his eyes and Tuco deliberately slowed down until Blondie groaned with frustration. Tuco started to pick up a pace again, until Blondie was almost out of breath with painful desire, his eyes closed, biting his lips in pleasure. Then he stopped abruptly and left Blondie’s throbbing erection exposed to the cool air of the night.  
Blondie opened his eyes to look at him again. It was priceless to see him flushed and disheveled. It pumped blood straight to his already hard cock. He chuckled.  
“Not yet, my friend” he said but it didn’t come out as menacing as he had hoped. His voice was heavy with pent up desire, and he felt like he should have shown his cards less.  
But it did not matter much.  
Not now that Blondie was with his helpless cock out, restrained and panting, bleeding and desperate, not now that he was undoing his belt and taking himself out while Blondie looked at him, limp and adoring.  
Blondie was watching and waiting, waiting for Tuco to lay his hands on him, letting things happen to him because he trusted him. somehow he had come to realize and embrace the fact that his worst enemy was his favorite partner too and it was pleasing to let the only man he relied on do nice and horrible things to him.  
Tuco placed both his hands on Blondie’s hips and turned him around, the man’s back against his chest, and proceeded to lubricate his fingers with his own pre. He slid his hand between Blondie’s cheeks and slicked his hole to make sure he could slide in easily. He missed the sight of Blondie’s face but could hear him breathing heavily, muttering incomprehensible words. Blondie was slowly coming undone, increasingly harder for him to muffle the cries that were synchronized with each rub. Tuco could not hold himself any longer either and having removed his fingers he finally eased himself in. Blondie gasped feeling him slide in forcefully, a hot rod in his lower back, painfully sweet. Tuco held Blondie’s hips and kept him in place while fucking him slowly, trying not to come at once, trying not to think about Blondie’s shivering, about Blondie’s unintelligible muttering and the sound of their hips slamming and the man’s sweaty back against his lips and their heated bodies in the cold night - aware that giving Blondie pleasure made him enjoy it more. “How do you like this Blondie?” He whispered to his ear and licked it while he buried himself completely inside him. The man replied with a loud cry and his body started to throb uncontrollably - Tuco yanked his hips closer and thrusted mercilessly. encouraged by Blondie’s moans of pleasure he fastened his rhythm with the purpose to have the man not hold himself anymore. And for once, he succeeded. “Tuco, oh God” Blondie came with a muffled throaty sound, emptying himself on the ground, and Tuco released himself after a few seconds with one last thrust, followed by a satisfied growl.  
He held Blondie in place while they panted in exhaustion, leaning on his broad back, and Blondie gave a little whimper as he slid himself out. The cold air made the thin hair veiling his skin stand out. Tuco traced the red of the rope burns on his back, contrasting with white, it was a satisfying sight to have left his trace on Blondie, just like he had done with him, he thought while wiping his still bleeding lips. Tuco propped himself on Blondie’s shoulder to get up. Then he did something he thought he would never do - he went to the man’s horse to retrieve his poncho and covered Blondie with it.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the film I was like “these two have a BDSM relationship and they don’t know”. I mean are you kidding me? Everything’s there: powerplay, rope bondage, they even switch roles!  
> Of course people with kinks always existed, and they had to do with what they had at their time. So nothing fancy for them. They might get creative if I decide to expand this concept further.  
> I had to write this. Sorry for my bad writing. I wanted to read something like this when I got into the fandom and I wrote it myself instead.  
> “Favorite partner”: a little Greek sneaked into English as I wrote this. I like the expression “ πολὺ φίλτατος… ἑταῖρος” which means “his most beloved companion (of arms)”, and I roughly translated it “his most favorite partner”. Which is kinda what they are, since they fight side by side and protect each other.


End file.
